Time of Love
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: it's my Delena one shot stories, sometimes including Stefan. english is not my first language. Hope you'll love it
1. Damon's blood

_Hello readers, I hope you would like my short stories about how I see some episodes. english is not my first language, so don't judge me._

**Damon's blood**

Damon closes his eyes for a second again, how he might even hope, that she would make it easy. That's way he came into this bar to drink, to be alone, away from those problems, from her needs, from those bunch of kids who needs to be saved.

He quickly finishes his drink, to have some strength not to back down. His idea might be not the easiest, but right now he's little bit out of any other solutions.

"-Fine...come.", he quickly stands from his seat and grabbing her hand leaves forwards the bathroom. He ignores that she doesn't understand what he is about to suggest, or if her hand hurts, from his rough touch.

She has time to react, just when he drags her into the small room and locks the doors behind them. Her eyes in surprise just watch his moves, until he finally stops in front of her. Elena has time just to check on the doors "-what are you doing?", Damon ignores her question and not hesitating bites his palm

"-Giving what you need. Drink", her eyes gets widen immediately

"- What?" she looks at his palm, already bleeding, then rises her widen eyes at him

"-You are the new vampire Elena, you need warm blood from a vein, maybe this would do the trick" he hesitates, before he continues, her eyes goes in circle, "-..Or not... just don't tell Stefan", when she heard last words, she's in surprise again, it's never goes okay with that. It's already bad that she came asking for help to Damon and now she has to keep it in secret.

"-Why not?", she can't understand why this idea is wrong, if she could manage his blood, maybe she could drink from Stefan too.

"-Because blood sharing is kind of ...personal", he hesitates before finishing his sentence and it's all she can hear then, "-what do you mean it's personal", her voice raises, Stefan would be probably furious, words personal and Damon in her sentence only can mean trouble with her boyfriend.

"-Just drink", he narrows his eyes and he already sees that she will, she's hungry and his palm full of blood is right in front of her. She hesitates, but Damon already prepares himself for what is about to happen.

They both nods to each other right before she sinks her teeth into his flesh. It takes just a second until she lost herself into the taste. That huge desire to feed, who stalks her for hours, that smell. All she could think is to drink, more and more.

Damon hits the wall, when she's hungry she might me strong, but also he lose his energy. It's been many years since someone drank that amount of blood from him. He used to heal some people, but not that much. And of course during sex, like with Katherine, Vicky or others, but it was long time ago. He forget how personal it is, how intimate this feels, and now it's Elena.

He lose his energy, she drinks a lot, but all he could feel is pleasure. Her body hits him close, pulling his palm, her head resting on his chest. Damon knew it's not a good idea, but now he's more than glad, he did it. His other hand resting on her head caressing her hair. He missed that closeness with her, that intimate feeling, her small body pressing against his.

When Elena took enough, at least from him, Damon pushed her softly saying, "-It's enough, Elena you need to stop", first she didn't wanted to, but he repeated it louder and she pulled away. She drank enough not to feel hungry and Damon's voice was very convincing, so it wasn't that hard to resist from continuing.

"-Are you ok?", she asked Damon, when she wiped blood from her lips and chin. He looked pale very pale. As a vampire, he never had any tan, even being able to walk in the sun. His dark hair and clothes made even bigger contrast, so he always looked pale, but not like this.

"-I'm fine, I just need to feed", he said wiping his palm and standing straight. "-Since I don't have such problem as yours, it won't be so hard.." he smiled narrowing his eyes, that she would understand his mind. At first she was afraid that he might attack someone in the bar, but she knew she can trust him. He is totally fine drinking his blood bags, he keeps in basement.

"-Thank you, for helping me..", she said with true honest and sweet smile. She feels guilty for asking his help, for using him as her rock, but she always could trust him, and no matter how much he might feel hurt, he would always be there for her.

"-No problem... how much time did it took to resist animal blood?", he still wasn't sure, that his blood would do the trick, but he hoped that it will

"- Almost 24h, maybe less." She said with sad smile, she didn't wanted to feed on human, she truly wanted that Stefan diet would work on her. She was afraid to become ripper like her boyfriend, she never wanted to become a vampire and killing people would make it much worse.

"-Let's hope, you won't puke out, my blood is not for wasting...", he smiled with his usual smirk

When they walked out from the Grill, Damon rushed to get back home to feed and Elena wanted to meet Stefan, of course she won't tell him, what happened. Sitting in her car she dialled his number, but he didn't picked up, so Elena drove to her old home. It felt weird to be there again, cause now she used to live with her boyfriend in boarding house. Jeremy was not at home, maybe he is with Bonnie. Right now Elena didn't knew what is going on between her best friend and her younger brother , but she hoped that they are both happy. Elena walked to her room to pick up some clothes, staying at Stefan, she has to bring more of her stuff. In the bathroom she needs more female products, and she also has to took her make-up products. Around her boyfriend she already stopped worrying how her face looked, he keeps reminding her that she always looks beautiful, no matter what she wears. Elena smiled for herself thinking how sweet he sometimes is. And of course the older Salvatore helps too, his eyes never lies, and she always can tell, when he likes what he sees. When Stefan is not around he's always more gentle, somehow different, caring and protective about her.

Her phone vibrated , got the message from Stefan "- I need to help Tyler, something is wrong, talk to you later". Her heart would start to beat faster, if she would be still alive. Her hands shook with nerves. Seems like they can't have even one single day without troubles and worrying. Their life is always in danger. Elena smiled half lips, remembering that now she might protect herself, and she won't need to be that weak human, who can't take care herself. Elena always was brave, and she never scared what might happen, she was willing to sacrifice herself that others would be safe. But she always needed brothers Salvatore help, Bonie's- the witch or other friends. Even being just new born vampire she is stronger and faster that she ever was.

When Stefan came back to boarding house, Elena was already here for almost an hour. She placed her stuff in open drawer, Stefan cleaned for her long time ago. She just walked around worrying why Stefan is gone for so long time. She tried to dial Caroline, but she's probably busy taking care of Tyler, whatever happened. Damon was not around too, maybe she was wrong and now he's drowning someone in the woods. She remembered his pale face and now she feels guilty for whatever is happening to his victim.

"-Hay..", he walked in with sad smile on his face, Stefan set down with her on the couch and told her about new vampire hunter in town. He also was to visit Bonie, which wasn't much help, and now they all have a problem what to do, how to deal with new threat.

"-Seems like I chose to become a vampire right on time.." she smiled with sad face, feeling her emotions to raise up again. now vampire hunter is her problem too and she has to worry about her own life now. It was bad before, hunter wanted to kill her friends, but now it's even worse. She knew that she's still not strong enough to fight battles by herself, and her friends( brothers Salvatore) will have to save her again.

"-Everything will be ok, we can handle it..", he smiled with soft face and it's always calms her down. At least on the outside. She manage to smile at him widely, but inside still feeling worried.

In couple hours they were laying in bed, to get some sleep, both felt they had pretty hard day. But now Elena could understand why some vampires never sleeps. They are technically dead, so neither their bodies, neither their minds ask for rest. She didn't wanted to sleep at all, her day was hard, at least it would have been for human Elena. But now she felt wide awaken and couldn't force herself to sleep. She rolled in bed and saw Stefan already sleeping, breathing deeply , or at least she thought, he's breathing, with calm and pure face. Elena stayed in bed for another 10minutes but after failing to fall asleep she give up. Being silently as vampire she rolled in bed and get up, Stefan didn't even moved. She managed to sneak out from the room and not knowing what to do she walked down the stairs.

It was dark everywhere, so she thought that she's all alone, but then she heard some noise, just because her super hearing she heard someone outside. She start quickly thinking who it might be, usually she would think that it's Damon, but she haven't heard him coming back, and with her super hearing she would have, if he would have came back. Other thought wasn't that pleasant – bad guys, who wants to hurt her. It might be Claus, new vampire hunter, who cannot be that stupid coming into vampire's home, maybe Katherine, which they haven't seen in very long time. But while thinking about who it was outside, she already reach the doors and being vampire she wasn't that scared to open it. She tried to be as silent as possible that guest outside wouldn't hear her, but when she stepped outside she jumped with fear...

"-Don't fool yourself, if you think that you can move without me hearing..", Damon said with his usual smirk. Elena's heart would have jumped out if she would be still human. His voice came from dark, so suddenly that she really didn't expected.

"-You scared me... Damon? what are you doing here?" she found him sitting by the outside wall, just couple feet away. He had glass of bourbon in his hand swinging in the air.

"-Didn't thought you would be so easily scared as vampire..", he definitely smiled, even if his face wasn't easily seen in the dark. Elena come and set besides him, with her super seeing , now she saw his face well and clear.

"- I didn't heard how you came back..", she said analysing his serious face, eyes lost into dark night.

"-Don't offence Elena but you're just new born, I'm being 170 years old can sneak around without you hearing", he turned to her for eyes contact. Maybe she set too much close, his face seemed to be just inch apart, if her heart would be still beating, right now she would be embarrassed that he might hear it.

"-You were to feed.." she said with hearing judgment , "-I knew I drank too much, you should have stopped me sooner..", now she felt guilty, and now he just smiled after such mood changing.

"-Of course I fed, but I'm fine, you don't need to worry..", his voice was soft and calming, maybe little bit too much worrying, his eyes were circling around her face, studying her nice features.

"- Want some?", he raised his glass of bourbon to her, still not breaking eye contact, Elena just nodded her head lightly taking glass from him. She took just few sips, until she could handle burning in her mouth. When she moved glass from her lips and handed back to Damon, he wiped small drip with his thumb from her lower lip, being so sensitive to touch, her body shivered. He took the glass and sipped himself,.. she stayed speechless, watching him drinking. Elena hoped he didn't noticed her being nervous.

"- Are you still hungry?" he asked after some moment of silence, raising his eyebrow.

"-No... why you say that..?", she widen her eyes at him.. she didn't felt much hungry and how he could say that looking at her face. Damon didn't smiled, but she could swear he wanted to. her eyes went down to his lips, which she thought was tremulous.

"- Cause you were looking at my neck, like you would like to... bit me" he smiled narrowing his eyes, "-Or maybe to kiss..", she could swear that he leaned closer, cause apart between them seemed incredibly small. "- It's not like I wouldn't approve" , his voice was lower and soft

"-Stefan...might hear us", first she thought that he might pull away after she said her boyfriend's name, but he didn't. Maybe because she said "_us_", why the hell she did that, she should have said "_you_".

"-He's sleeping..I can hear him", he said in lower voice not moving even for a second. Elena wanted to move her head that she could hear better, but somehow she was afraid to move. He's right, Damon is much older, his hearing is much better. She set not able to move or to speak, so he did..

"-So how about that kiss, ups...bite." he raised his eyebrows with suggestion. Elena could swear that she hold her breath, if she was breathing at all.

Suddenly with his eyes locked at her, Damon opened his mouth and his fangs popped out, eyes become blood red and his face skin grey. In a second Elena did the same, like feeling threat, like they would start fighting. But he didn't moved, he probably just wanted to provoke her, and he succeed. It took just a second until Elena bit his neck hard, pushing him against the wall. Damon did nothing, his fangs disappeared and he become normal again. Elena couldn't see his face, but she could swear that he closed his eyes. She didn't knew if she can feel alcohol in his blood but she did.

After a minute she pulled back, she wasn't that hungry, and besides she was afraid that she might lose control, and drunk too much. She set back in her place besides him and pulled fangs back. Damon's blue eyes were locked at hers, she didn't thought she could see his blue eyes in dark, but they were just crossing her thru. Elena followed his eyes circling around her face, until it stopped on her lips. She wasn't afraid that he might kiss her, cause she was sure, he wants to wipe blood from her lower lip,.. and he did. In a second he leaned closer and licked the blood drop, first with his tongue, later joining lips. Softly kissing then sucking her lower lip until he was about to pull away, but she bite his lower lip pulling on, and his all mouth was on hers. She was kissing him with closed eyes and shivering hands, not knowing where to place them.

Elena opened her eyes and stayed still not understanding where she is and what she is doing, it took few seconds until, she blinked couple times and saw that she's... in bedroom, lying on her back, watching at the ceiling. OMG. Is she was sleeping, dreaming..? she rolled in bed and saw male back turned at her. Elena smiled feeling safe with her boyfriend, she moved closer and caressed soft skin.

"-Stefan...", male back moved around and muscular body rolled on top of her...Damon. Elena stayed speechless not able to move or to make any sound. He smiled leaning closer and buried his face into her neck and hair. She felt soft kisses on her skin, all body start shivering...

Elena opened her eyes again, feeling her all body shivering and sweating, if vampires sweat at all. She set in bed with wide eyes... it was a Dream. Definitely dream. The most strange and intimate dream she ever had. She quickly looked around feeling relaxed in Stefan's room, bed...without him. Her eyes widens again being afraid that she's still dreaming . but no... she's not. She's wide awake. And dream is gone... she's safe. Or course she would feel better seeing Stefan but seems he left while she was dreaming. Elena rushed into the bathroom to take cold shower and forget whatever she dreamed about.

In 20minutes she walked down the stairs looking for Stefan. Her head was still with mind about her dream, why the hell she dreamed about Damon, her boyfriend's brother. It was wrong, she felt guilty, even if dream doesn't mean anything how she should react, should she tell Stefan...No, he would freak out. Or maybe it does mean something.. but what? Blood. It has to be it. Damon said that it's personal, what it could mean. It must be it, that's why she can't tell Stefan, cause he find out, that she had that intimate dream about his brother...

"-Good morning Elena..", she jumped with fear. Damon's voice brought her back on earth.

"-Good morning..", she lowered her head, afraid to meet his eyes. Elena crossed the living room where he stood and walked into the kitchen looking for Stefan. But he wasn't there.

"-You know that vampires doesn't eat human food right?", she jumped again. Damon followed her into the kitchen. He was holding glass of bourbon, morning drinking again.

"-I was looking for Stefan..", she said in unsure voice, not knowing how to react in front of him.

"-He left like hour ago... maybe hunting some furry friends", he said with half lips smile, always mocking Stefan's diet. "-He didn't took you.. I hope you didn't told him about our little sharing?", he narrowed his eyes still with little smile on his face, but she couldn't say a word. Elena just shook her head, feeling sweating again, if it's possible.

"-Aren't you volunteering in the church today? ...Should get ready then" he winked at her lightly and left the room. Somehow he didn't noticed her being nervous around him, or maybe he just pretend not noticing. She just breathed deeply feeling glad.

Damon was right, she is volunteering today at the church, so she had to get ready. Gladly she brought her dresses last night from her house, so she didn't had to leave to change.

Coming back into Stefan's room upstairs she start thinking if blood drinking outside, last night was the dream too. She can't remember how they stopped kissing, how she came back to her room, so it must be it. All of it was a dream. But why she dreamed it..? did she liked his blood so much, that she wanted more. Is she hungry for sex dreaming it, cause she didn't done it in a while. Her becoming vampire caused lot of problems and everything else, just distracted her from reuniting with her boyfriend. Or everything is just about ...Damon?

"-Elena?" ,she jumped again, but this time turning around she saw Stefan. He stood on the doorframe looking at her, picking her dress to wear today.

"-Hay.." she smiled softly, finally feeling not so much nervous. "-you're back.."

"-Yeah... I was hunting. I hope you're not mad", he smiled with sad smile regretting not taking her with himself , "-No.. I'm not hungry..", she smiled softly to reassure him.

"-You're sure? It's been almost 24h?", he start coming closer, hoping that closeness would make her more open for the answer. "- I'm late to the church...", she quickly smiled closing herself into the bathroom to change and get ready.

To the church she left alone, Stefan and others will come to the ceremony. Elena was glad that he didn't pushed her about the feeding. Before leaving bearding house, she said they will come to hunt after the ceremony. Stefan could teach her again, how to attack the animal, how much she can drink from any size. That moment she couldn't think about animal blood again. Remembering her sickness she almost felt that disgusting taste in her mouth again.

Elena was in the church for almost an hour now, helping others to prepare for ceremony, when she saw someone else walking outside,

"-Damon, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you till the ceremony began.", she walked outside to talk to him, cause he wasn't coming inside, and it was obvious that he came to talk to her or maybe with someone else ( no much likely).

"-This morning you seemed little bit off, thought you would like to explain to me, what's the problem this time..." he smirked narrowing his eyes at her. He talked in lower voice somehow knowing that it might be a secret, like vampire stuff.

"-I.. don't know what are you talking about.", she shook her head but it didn't seemed convincing.

"-Cut the crap Elena, just tell me, I already came." he smiled stepping closer, sometimes she just hated that closeness, it always made her to feel guilty, like she would be playing with both brothers, but she wasn't. They both knew that she chose Stefan, but somehow it still made some problems in their love triangle.

"- What did you meant that blood sharing is personal?", she lowered her voice, cause someone might still hear them. Damon just rolled his eyes

"-You feel guilty... in front of Stefan..", he didn't asked, he said it like statement. He felt naive thinking that Elena might let it go so easily.

"- I don't like lying to him, how our relationship might survive if I keep lying to him..", she said almost with anger in her voice. Elena knew that Damon is not happy about her relationship with his brother, but she didn't expected that he will try to broke it.

"-You don't have to worry about it, blood sharing affects only me, Stefan might not like it, but if he would knew, he would be angry only on me, cause he knows what it causes.", Damon saw it annoying

"-What is it? What it causes?", she didn't let it go and Damon just rolled his eyes, "- Tell me, if you don't want me to tell Stefan, tell me what it causes..", she was talking in serious voice, and he didn't liked her tone. Damon didn't expected her to be so nervous about it, or that pleasant sharing might become so unpleasant conversation. He hesitated for a second,

"-Alright, if you must know. For every vampire it's different... and for me it just makes thought about that person..lots of thought.", he was making pauses while talking, but her serious look made him continue

"-What kind thought? Does it... intimate ?", she lowered her voice even more and it almost made him to smile. "-Why do you want to know? It's not like it effects you... I had those stalking thoughts. It makes harder to forget You, or your relationship with my brother", he lowered his voice too, cause it wasn't to pleasant to remind her, that he has feeling for her. At least he didn't reminded her , that he loves her.  
"- And it's no way that it would affect me? My minds or something?", she was afraid to ask but she had to know. Damon just said that every vampire it effects different, so maybe it's how it affected her.

"-Why you're asking me that, I just told you...", suddenly he smiled widely, "-Did you were thinking about me? Intimate maybe..?", he raised his eyebrows, but she stayed silent, "-You know maybe blood sharing it's not the cause of that... maybe you just want me", he couldn't put that smile away.

Elena just rolled her eyes and slapped him into the shoulder lightly. She didn't said anything and shaking her head she just walked away, how she could thought that he might gave her a normal answer.

Luckily he didn't followed her to get some answers, Elena was afraid that she gave him more hope about them, she didn't wanted to hurt him more.


	2. Hallucination

**Hallucination **

After explosion in the hospital Damon left home. He was still mad at Meredith even if she was right, saying that he should make peace with his brother and brother's girl. They are his friends, at least they were and it's not easy to make ones. After Alaric died, he has to get use to it, Meredith doesn't like that he's a killer and doesn't want to become friends even drinking buddies.

So being angry on himself mostly that he doesn't have friends anymore and on Klaus that he left not explaining what that 5 means. Damon came back home, maybe if he would get along with Stefan again, his brother would help him to find out about those 5.

Even before entering the boarding house he already heard Stefan arguing with Elena. At least it had to be Elena, no matter how much he wanted that it would be troubles in paradise, he still has to stop hoping for it, lose hope to get Elena. But it really sounded like new born vampire he loves.

Even wanting or more like needing to avoid that fight Damon had to cross the living room where they stood. Damon slowly walked in the living room and find Stefan with Elena standing like couple meters away, obviously fighting about something.

"-Do not go near me, I'm so sick of it...", Elena was almost shouting on Stefan not letting him to get any near her.

"-What's going on here? troubles with new vampire lifestyle?" Damon walked in with his usual smirk on his face, little bit mocking them. Stefan quickly turned at his older brother with little release on his face, "- Thanks God you're here." Damon raised his eyes in surprise, when did Stefan apologised him for feeding Elena with his blood  
"-Since when you're happy to see me? And mostly with Elena in the same room?", he stood closer to his brother, expecting some private conversation about Stefan's girl

"-Stefan... Finally you decided to show up..", Elena talked direct to Damon and he just turned with huge surprise at her

"-New vampire hunter put Tyler's poison in party's bear, now Elena is hallucinating." Stefan said to Damon, he took little pause before continuing, words were sticking in his mouth, "- She thinks... that I'm- you and You're me...". Damon looked at Stefan with widen eyes, then turned at Elena, still can't believing

"-She needs Klaus blood for cure.", he talked slowly looking at Elena who seemed very angry...on both of them,

"-I already texted him, but I'm not sure, if he's coming, cause Elena is a vampire now, and he might not see any benefit why he should cure her.", Stefan said with very sad but still having hope.

"-Stefan you're just like Damon... I'm so sick of both of you...", Elena shouted with angry in her voice to Damon

"-Damon please help her, she's not allowing me to get near her...", Damon turned to Elena, she seemed angry on him, even thinking that he's her boyfriend. But he still couldn't understand what he have done, that Elena is so angry. Damon helped her every time she needed and now she does not allow him to get any near her.

"-Elena, everything is ok," Damon start coming closer to her, "-You have werewolf blood in your system", he tried to talk in soft caring voice, since she thinks, he's Stefan.

"-Where were you, I needed you... and you left me..", Elena cried out with some desperate in her voice.

"-I'm here now...I'm sorry.", now she allowed him to get closer and now Damon stood just feet away.

"-I'm scared...", now tears were rolling down her cheeks. Stefan couldn't handle it, it hurt that Elena needs him and he can't do anything about it. It's worse seeing Damon so close to her, she allows him to come closer and give support she needs and Stefan should gave her.

"-Everything will be ok, I'll help you", Damon put his arm around her shoulder and Elena leaned to his chest. "-I'll put her in bed, she's already loosing energy..", Damon said to Stefan already taking Elena up to stairs.

"-I'll try to call Klaus again..", Stefan nodded to Damon, same time giving him angry look, that Damon wouldn't take advantage on Elena's condition.

When Damon with Elena reached the second floor, he helped her to lay in his bed. Damon forgot that he should place Elena in Stefan's bed, since she thinks, he is Stefan. But Elena didn't noticed a thing , she was upset and losing her energy. She kept her head on Damon's shoulder, until her head reached the pillow.

"-I know you hate me being vampire and not able to keep any animal blood.", she said with low voice, not letting Damon's hand. She tried to keep him close, so Damon set next to her on bed, with other hand caressing her hair.

"-I could never hate you, and I would always love you, no matter you're human or vampire... never forget that..", Damon said in lower voice, hoping that Stefan can't hear him. They kept their eyes locked and Elena smiled softly. It hurt Damon, cause she thinks he's- Stefan. He wanted so badly that kid of moments with her, for real, when looking at him, she wouldn't think about anyone else.

"-I have to feed on people now, but I can't Stefan, I can't kill other human being... maybe I'm better being dead..", she said with tears rolling down her cheeks, Damon could see how hard it's for her

"-Don't ever say that, don't dare.¡ Elena, listen to me, you'll be fine, I'll help you..Damon will help you. You're good person, you make everyone better...", Damon wiped her wet cheek looking softly inside her eyes. Energy was leaving her body, every minutes, second she looked worse. Pain crossed her face. But she still looked pretty, beauty would never leave her face, Elena just smiled at his loving face.

Damon set still holding her hand, sitting by her side, little bit leaned over her, when he heard Stefan coming up the stairs. Damon smiled at Elena last time, then stood up telling her, "-I'll be right back", and left the room. He was trying hard as hell to resist his wish to kiss her, even on the forehead, but he's not allowed by Stefan

"-Klaus is coming, he'll be any second..", Stefan said when brothers met in hallway. Damon nodded going downstairs. Elena might wait for Klaus alone, it's just for couple seconds. And it would be better if Klaus won't know about Elena's hallucinations. Stefan understood what he had in mind, so nodded being thankful. Stefan didn't heard conversation between his brother and girlfriend, but he tried to trust Damon. Stefan would still find out if he would have taken advantage.

Damon left down stairs and Stefan opened doors to bedroom where Elena was lying, even for short period of time, he still didn't wanted to leave her alone. Klaus should be here soon.

"-Damon?", Elena raised her head at Stefan looking at her, her eyes were surprised seeing him, "-I'll leave you alone..", Stefan said already ready to leave, but he didn't even closed doors when she called out,

"- No, don't leave..", Stefan was surprised by her words and more like with interest came inside wanting to know, what his girlfriend has to say to his brother, "-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have screamed at you...", Stefan closed doors and stood by the bed, he wanted to set closer, but not being Damon. "-You were helping me, and I'm very thankful for that.", her voice was low, she had problem speaking, voice breaking. Stefan wanted to help her, to comfort her, but he just couldn't.

"-It's fine Elena, you don't have to apologise, you're hallucinating." Stefan said in dry voice, trying not to show any concern, this situation was just unbelievable. Why the hell she's hallucinating this.

"-I'm sorry that I keep hurting you...when I chose Stefan I should have keep distance from you.." she was talking barely keeping her eyes open, she couldn't move much, raise hands.

"-It's fine, you needed help, I'm just being friend..", Stefan couldn't believe that they're having this conversation, he should stop it, but he just didn't wanted to leave her alone. Klaus should just hurry up.

"-No.. it's not fine Damon. Stefan is upset, and he is right to be...", her eyes looked sad and it made Stefan happy, he was jealous about that friendship between his brother and Elena. "-It's just... I feel like he wouldn't understand...", Stefan's eyes become sad when she decided to continue, he would understood everything, he loves Elena and he wants to be here for her. "-I'm afraid that he's taking hard to accept me as a vampire."... her eyes looked sad again, or maybe it's just because poison in her system.

"-Elena, listen to me...he loves you who you are, trust me I know it...", it felt weird for Stefan to talk about his feelings like someone's else, like he would be talking about Damon's. Elena just nodded, like not having enough energy for any kind different respond.

Stefan walked down the stairs and found Damon sitting on couch drinking his scotch. "- Klaus just left, he was surprisingly helpful, not asking anything in return", Stefan said to his brother sitting next to him

"-So, why you're not with her, holding hand, until she will woke up and see the real world.", Damon smirked drinking his scotch, Stefan's words and actions were surprising him.

"-She's sleeping, wanted to leave her alone for a little bit... besides I replaced her in my own bedroom..", Stefan said with some anger in his voice. Finding Elena in brother's bedroom wasn't helping to stop fighting. Damon just nodded raising his glass in air.

"-So...how did it happened ? How the hell she got werewolf blood in her system? And... how she got those hallucinations?", on his last words Damon made his usual smile, like Elena would have said or done something personal... But Stefan knew he's lying.

"-Our new hunter put poisons in party's beer. And about hallucinations...I don't know. Everything seemed fine. We were kissing and then out of nowhere she pushed me away and start shouting on me, blaming for hell know what.", Damon didn't liked that Elena didn't wanted to kiss him. Of course she was dating Stefan, but he really didn't expected that reaction...shouting and blaming.

"-So... did she shouted at you again...I mean on me?", Stefan knew what he's talking about. Damon probably was listening to his conversation, when Elena apologised.

"-You shouldn't have listened..." Stefan was angry and he stood up from a couch almost ready to punch him in a face...

"-Well considering this situation, she was talking to me..", Damon smirked and finished drinking his alcohol, not interested in brother's bad mood.


	3. The end of epic Love

**The end of epic Love**

Damon was sitting on couch drinking his scotch thinking about his brother's words, when he said that he broke up with Elena. Damon still couldn't believe in his words, he tried not to think about it much, cause he was afraid to have any hopes. Damon still believed that one day Stefan and Elena will get back together as they usually does. Having any hopes would broke him down again, it already hurt a lot. Every time he had any tiny hope to have the girl, he always lose. She always chose Stefan, it's always his baby bro. First it was Katharine and now Elena. Even after loving Katherine for so long, for all those 150 years, now Damon felt like he loves Elena even more, and probably would love even much longer, maybe even for the rest of his life, what might be decades or even centuries.

Damon was lying with his thoughts when he heard Stefan walking down the stairs heading to the front doors. Damon stood up and walked to his brother wanting to talk to him again. when Stefan said that he broke up with Elena, they didn't talked much, Damon was shocked and Stefan wasn't in mood. He couldn't say that Stefan was broken, of course he was sad and you could see pain in his face, but he wasn't destructive, Damon didn't saw him start drinking human blood again, what you might hope. Damon was surprised seeing him in quite good shape.

"-where are you going Stefan?" Damon asked walking to him

"-I'm leaving..", Stefan said in calm voice, it was quite dry, you could think they're in fight, but Damon can't remember any fight.

"-and if you can say, where are you leaving?", Damon noticed Stefan caring travel bag. Seems like he's planning on big trip, for at least couple days.

"-I need to find other vampire hunter. to cure Elena from vampirism." He said, like Damon forgot about it. Stefan didn't wait for brother's answer and walked outside, leaving doors opened, knowing that Damon will follow him.

"-And where are you planning to find him? It's not like they're posting their references on face book", Damon stood on porch watching how Stefan packed his tuff in his car.

"-Klaus is interested too, so his hybrids will search too...", Stefan talked not looking at his brother. "-Take care of Elena, and please... don't hurt her", Stefan turned to his brother, but all Damon could do, just nod. They exchanged looks and just like that Stefan set in his car and drove away, leaving Damon standing on porch with shock and confuse look on his face.

It's been couple days since Stefan told Damon about braking up with Elena. The older Salvatore was living with his thoughts burning in his head. Elena haven't called him or came in boarding house to talk to him, so naturally Damon came up with conclusion that she doesn't want to be with him. Maybe she doesn't love him as Damon was hoping. He still didn't knew why they broke up, Stefan wasn't in mood to talk about it, but if the reason would be him, Elena would have already came to talk to him. For a couple times Damon wanted to call her, but he didn't had courage. He didn't wanted to confess his love again and to hear another rejection.

It's been almost 12 hours since Stefan left and Damon was just lying on his couch drinking scotch and thinking. He had to do something, either help Stefan to find the hunter, at least talk to Klaus, or... talk to Elena. Damon picked his phone and dialled her number... "_you have reached Elena, please leave the message and I'll call you back as soon as I can_". Or she is very busy or more likely she's avoiding him.

Damon couldn't sit and do nothing. He took his leather jacket and left, heading to Elena's house. He didn't drove with his car, just ran with his vampire speed. Damon rang the door bell, but nobody answered, not even Jeremy. Damon breathed deeply and tried Elena's window. Luckily it was open and Damon jumped inside. She was there, house seemed empty. Elena is probably at Bonnie or Caroline. Girls talking. Maybe after breaking up with Stefan she needs some advice or comfort.

Damon decided to wait her here, maybe at least Jeremy will come back home and maybe he could explain what's going on. He walked around the room thinking what to do in time, he tried to read some boring books, to have a nap. It was boring, at seemed like hours. With his super hearing he would hear very well if she would came back home.

Trying to find some kind more interesting book very accidentally Damon found Elena's diary. Little green book with "_E_" letter on it. He didn't wanted to read it, he couldn't. She might start hating him for it. Damon walked couple rounds in room thinking. He would hear if she would came back, he knows where he find it, she might never know that he read it. Damon didn't wanted to broke her privacy, but he had to find out what's going on, why she broke up with Stefan and does she have any feeling for him.

After another small hesitation he opened it and find last written.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe what I'm about to write. I broke up with Stefan. After all this time and all the troubles we came thru, it's over. Our epic love, which seemed will last forever, just ended. And this time for real. We're not getting back together, I can't say never, cause now when I'm a vampire, we might, in decades or even centuries. _

_Thing is I've changed. Since when I become a vampire, I've changed. My thoughts, my dreams, my needs, my urges, my feelings... don't get me wrong. I love Stefan, I really do, and probably I'll always will. But it's not what I want right now. Stefan was great for me when I was still human, but now I want I need something more, and Stefan can give it to me. _

_Since I've become a vampire everything was magnified, my feelings too. Stefan could see it better or just he could admit it sooner, that my feelings for Damon was magnified too. Since I've become a vampire something changed between him and me. Something more than it ever used to be. I feel save around him, like he would do anything to save me, I feel myself around him, I don't have to be ashamed that I'm vampire, he wouldn't blame me if I would want blood or even if I would kill someone. He would always help me and would never leave me, as he promised. _

_And now I'm sacred Diary. I'm still not sure what am I feeling, or just I'm afraid to admit what I really feel. I can't hurt Damon again, I've hurt him so much already. He doesn't deserve this much pain. Now when my feelings is magnified I understand how much pain he felt. When you're vampire it hurts ten times more. And how I can let him to go thru this again. I can't promise him that Us would work, that it won't hurt. He deserves so much more, he deserves someone who would love him unconditionally and wouldn't hurt him, as I do. _

_I always thought that I'm better than Katherine, but I'm not. I love both brothers and hurt them both. I'm vampire who killed someone, and probably will kill in the future. I want their love, first Stefan's now Damon's. _

_I've tried Diary, I really tried to let Damon go, to set him free, but I can't. When he's around I feel like I can't breathe, like my heart will jump out of my chest. His closeness drives me crazy and all I can think about is his lips. I don't know what to do now. I had to fight my feelings cause I chose Stefan, but when he broke up with me, how I suppose to act around Damon now. _

_I've been avoiding him, not picking his calls, and I know that I need to talk to him, to explain him. I'm just so afraid to face his eyes full of pain. I wish my mother would be here to give me some kind advice."_

Damon finished reading and closed diary. He just set there frozen. Not able to move, not knowing what to do, how to react. He was reading paralysed, all kind emotions were crossing his face. He couldn't believe in what he just read. Elena had feelings for him, even if she didn't wrote, that she loves him, it was good enough. He had a chance, she wanted him, Elena wanted to be with him. She's just afraid to hurt him, but after Damon read that, he doesn't care, all pain just fade away. He needed to see her, to see her face, to tell her how much he loves her.


	4. I want to dance with you

**I want to dance with you**

Damon was sitting on couch in the living room, just drinking his scotch with lots of thoughts in his head. suddenly he heard his baby bro coming down the stairs. Damon stood up and walked to him

"-Hey bro, don't be so upset, I said I'll leave town, and I will. But first I need to do research on that professor Shane... he has secrets", Damon talked already coming up with some kind plan

"-a.. yeah, definitely, you should look in to it." Stefan said with dry voice, seemed not really cared about what just heard. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"-What for is the bag bro? Going on the honey moon trip with Elena?", Damon noticed travel bag, what Stefan brought with himself from the upstairs.

"-No... actually I'm leaving town, after today's dances. To found another vampire hunter from the 5", he talked with bend eyes, he knew that Damon doesn't understand. Stefan didn't took time to tell about his brake up with Elena, he didn't wanted to have this conversation with brother.

"-You have to be kidding me. I know you want to find that cure, but Elena is not a fan to skip her school or if you leave alone it won't help with that bump in your relationship. Klaus was right, to find another hunter might take very long time...", Damon almost shook with his anger. Stefan is already over jealous about Damon sticking around Elena. And if she would leave too..Damon couldn't thought about how much it would hurt not able to see for so long. Well eventually Damon would've left town as promised, but still.

"- well actually I'm leaving alone, and if you must know..." Stefan took a pause picking words, he already could imagine Damon's happy face, "- Elena and I broke up"

"-Oh...", Damon just stood frozen with dropped jaw. Brothers stared at each other. "-Well don't be that dramatic, you always find way back to each other", Damon made fake smile, trying to cheer up his brother or more like himself.

"-Damon don't", Stefan just shook his head after brother's words, since when Damon wants Elena to stay with him. "-Let's not pretend that it isn't the best day of your life", he said with dry voice, but feeling anger raising.

"-What? Am I not right... you'll be old fashion saint Stefan and she'll run into your arms again. Differences is, that this time I'm trying to support you..". Damon swung his arms in air and walked back to his couch, he needs to refill his drink.

Elena was sitting in her room trying to write her journal, but she just couldn't. Her head was full of all kind of minds. Everything seemed just too much. Today she have to attend those dances, and her only problem should be just what to wear. But it's not. She can't remember last event without any troubles and she just couldn't face any more of them. Elena knew that she has to do her duty, and she can't skip those dances, no matter how much she would love just to stay at home in front of TV with ice creams or have nice girls night. With all problems, she and Stefan just broke up, and now she doesn't even have dance partner. And obviously she can't ask Damon, she haven't talked to him and still didn't knew how to bring him news. More she waits, more pain she'll cause him. In those couple days probably Stefan already told him, who knows how Damon reacted to it.

Elena still set with her thoughts when she got text from Caroline, she asked Elena's help for party. Caroline was doing on all by herself and she really could use help. It would distract Elena from those stocking thoughts, so she agreed and in half an hour she already drove to the Lockwood mansion.

"- So will you explain me, why did you broke up with Stefan? And how long you're going to keep on this stupid thought?" Caroline obviously wasn't happy to hear the news. Elena called her same night to tell her, but didn't explained anything. Caroline was buy with coming dances and Elena wasn't in mood to talk

"-Well actually it was Stefan who broke up with me.." Elena said in low voice, she didn't felt like talking about it, and she knew how big fan Caroline is about her relationship with Stefan

"-What? He would never do that...he loves very much, your love is epic..", Elena just rolled eyes, when Caroline start shouting, it touched her friend more than her. "-You did or said something..so what is it?"

"-I admitted that I have some feeling for Damon, Stefan saw it better than I did.."

"-Damon? Are freaking kidding me? He's evil, selfish, manipulative... you're probably insane. Stefan is kind and helpful, he's perfect for you.." Caroline lost control again, and it drove Elena crazy. She can't talk with her friend about boys and feelings, cause Caroline will support Stefan no matter what.

"-Caroline just stop. I can't help myself. Since I become vampire my feelings for Damon become more intense and I can't deny it anymore." Elena said and walked away, couldn't listen to this anymore. She could help somewhere else, with flowers and stuff.

In hour or so, Caroline came to Elena to apologise, as friend she needs to support her decisions. They start to talk again, obviously change the subject,

"-So...you and Claus?", Elena just saw Caroline talking to him and with her super hearing she heard that Claus will be her date tomorrow for dances.

"-It's just one date, I agreed that he would sacrifice one of his hybrids I can't say no now." Somehow Elena could see and that it's not big sacrifice for her, Claus might be nice and gentlemen, when it comes about Caroline. "-Elena, I'm going just in one date with evil killer and you're having feelings for one... so don't expect me to support this, I want you to be happy and I don't believe that Damon might do it..", Elena said nothing, just rolled eyes, she hoped not to came back to that subject, it hurt Elena that she can't talk with Caroline about Damon, Bonnie won't understood too. No one liked Damon, only Elena could see his good side and except him.

Elena couldn't sleep that night, she knew that tomorrow she will see both brothers and she will have to talk with Damon, to explain him herself. she didn't knew what she'll say yet. Around Damon she loses control, her heart beats too fast, her breathing faster too. Even as a vampire she can't control how her body feels around him, she gets nervous and her skin is pleading for closeness, which drives her crazy.

First time she saw Damon, was in Lockwood's mansion back yard. Elena was walking around tables to check is everything is in right places when she saw him coming thru the crowd. Elena felt her heart skipping beat when he walked with his tuxedo looking so elegant and sexy, it really suit him. He noticed her just when he walked little bit closer, there were still enough place between them, but it already felt too much or not enough. He turned to her side like knowing that she stands there, maybe he felt her eyes on him. Elena wanted to turn around but just couldn't. His blue eyes locked her to stood still. She couldn't read his face to know what he's thinking, he was just looking at her, no smile, no narrow eyes, no smirk. She couldn't say how long they stood like this just looking at each other till Elena's phone vibrated bringing her back on earth. She was happy that she had to leave, cause she couldn't handle that anymore. She left without looking back at him, she could feel his eyes on her till she finally reached the house and walked inside. She was happy that he didn't followed her.

She couldn't keep running from Damon and she knew that sooner or later she'll meet him and they'll have to talk. And walking around in Lockwood's mansion, helping girls she finally saw him. He was talking with professor Shane and when they finished he start walking stairs down to the first flour. Damon didn't saw her, or if he did he pretended not. Elena took deep breath and followed him to stairs.

"-Damon.." he stopped turned around, didn't said nothing, waiting for her speak again, it took a while till she manage to force herself. she almost change her mind, but he just stood there staring at her and she felt not able to move, "-We need to talk..", she said and start coming down the stairs to him, Damon stood almost on last step. Elena didn't said anything else, she waited till she will reached him and they will stood together, maybe go further away from front doors.

"-I know about the brake up...Stefan told me", Elena could almost keep herself on her feet when he told her. She was just passing him and his voice came almost from her behind. Maybe he was afraid she won't talk maybe he couldn't stand time of silence.

"-What else he told you?" she asked turning at him, his face didn't saw any emotions, he didn't seemed happy or upset. "-Did he told you... why?", her breath become faster and she felt even more nervous knowing that he can hear it.

"-No he didn't, not my business and don't really change anything", her eyes get widen and she just stood still watching him walking past her. When she didn't took any step following him, he stopped and turned to her, "-Stefan doesn't like to discuss about his relationship with me. Can't say that I blame him..", he turned his eyes from her to ground. Elena still couldn't read from his face, what he's feeling.

"-We probably should've talked earlier, but I needed some time...", he raised his eyes at her again, but his face expression didn't changed. She didn't saw any hope or even pain.

"-It's fine... I don't actually want to talk about it. You'll get back together without my help.", Damon said with dry voice and no emotions, his eyes didn't had sparkles as usual, as they talked. Damon was about to leave and Elena wanted to stop him, to talk to him, to explain him that she won't get back together with Stefan, that she's sorry for hurting him, but she didn't cause that moment Caroline walked in

"-Have you seen Jeremy, your brother? I heard he's April's date?" , Elena wanted to kill her that moment, when Caroline showed up Damon quickly left not turning back.

Elena had to came back worrying about other problems, now her brother, who's a new hunter. she had to find him, cause seems like he was having nightmares, where he kills vampires, like Stefan, Damon, Caroline and her, Elena, his sister. She didn't had time to think about Damon that moment, but she knew that he's still around and she'll see him again.

Next time she saw Damon was not good time again. she was talking with Stefan, who had what to say about Jeremy. They were arguing, Stefan wanted to save Elena from vampirism, even if it would hurt her brother, even if Stefan would have to die in process. They stood close enough talking, Elena tried to calm Stefan, to explain how she fears about Jeremy, when her eyes saw Damon, he stood quite far enough, but he still probably could hear their conversation. After Damon met her eyes, he turned around and left. not again. Elena felt like she hurt him again. Damon might thought that she and Stefan are still close, that they might get back together. And now again she couldn't run after him, couldn't tell him the truth.

After all day not able to talk with Damon again, Elena decided to visit him at home, she didn't knew if Stefan would be there, cause he planned to leave on trip, but it didn't mattered. She needed to talk with Damon and hoped, maybe Stefan would understood that.

"-Hay.." Elena smiled when Damon opened the doors, his face still didn't show any emotions

"-Stefan is not here... and No I don't know where is he.." he said walking away, back to living room, leaving doors open for her. She breathed deeper with relax, she didn't wanted to meet Stefan

"-It's ok. I'm not looking for Stefan, I wanted to talk to you..", she said fallowing him into living room.

"-About what? More troubles in Mystic Falls? Never ending horror story..", he said not looking at her, pouring himself glass of Vicky, Elena just thought how many he took tonight.

"- About us..", Damon raised his eyes at her, but just for a second, and turned back to his glass, "-The reason why Stefan broke up with me is... you", she was so nervous that she could barely speak, but they needed to talk about it and she couldn't survive any day more.

"-I didn't done nothing wrong, actually recently all I did, was supporting two of you..", he said not looking at her, and her eyes just get widen of his words, she didn't expected to hear it

"-It's not what you did, it's what I did... I was denying, what was in front of me, and Stefan couldn't live with it anymore, with my lies, that everything is fine...", she could feel tears coming close, and his face didn't change a bit. He was sitting, drinking his liquid and watching fire burning.

"-Since I become vampire my feelings was magnified, including my feeling for you..." she tried to stay still but without his response was very difficult, she didn't knew what he was thinking. "-Damon... have you any response to what I just said.." she asked after awkward silence between them. He acted like she wasn't there, like he didn't heard what she just said

"-I don't know what you want me to say Elena. You knew how I felt but you always chose Stefan, and now when he broke up with you, what you expect me to raise my hopes and get hurt again? before you know it, you'll get back to Stefan and I won't sit watching with broken heart. I'm done Elena..", he said with little bit anger in his voice, he wasn't shouting, he couldn't shout on her. He was just hurt.

Elena stood listening with shock, she didn't expected to hear it, she knew she hurt him, and she didn't wanted to hurt him again. but she hoped that after she confessed having feeling for him, he would like to try, to see if they can work, have relationship, to see how deep her feeling are.

"-Will you dance with me?" she asked trying to control her tears and he turned to her with surprise, he thought she will ran with anger, but she just asked to dance, "-Today when I was watching dances, kind remembered time when we danced and wanted to dance with you... will you dance with me now?", he was surprised but he wanted that too. So Damon left his glass on table and walked o her. He took her hand and they stood by fireplace. There was no music, but they danced slowly and they didn't needed it. They both could hear their heart beats, which become faster dancing so close. Their bodies was just inch from touching, could feel each other's breathing on their skin and this closeness almost brought Elena to tears

"-Don't", he said hearing her breathing out, she was about to say something, and he couldn't hear it anymore. It was ripping him apart. They tried to continue dancing but she couldn't do it, his closeness drove her crazy and his words were still in her head, he doesn't want to try to be together. She's not allowed to enjoy his closeness.

Elena stopped dancing, she breathed deeply ad whispered to his ear, "- Just so you know, I will never came back with Stefan, cause I think I love you.." she said holding tears and walked away. She forced herself to walk cause she couldn't stay there any longer, wanting to be in his arms.

"-Elena..." he cried out and she stopped. Tears was already falling down so she didn't turned around. Damon ran to her and touching her arm forced her to turn around, just as she did, he pressed his lips against hers, same time pulling her in his arms, crossing them on her back, pulling her up, as close as possible to himself. It didn't took long till she responded to his kiss, finally feeling that again, she kissed him back with all passion she felt for him, she crossed her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. They couldn't stop kissing, feeling that taste of lips, battling with tongues in each other's mouth. There was passion, desire, love. I wasn't like in Denver, cause it was better. They didn't had to think about how wrong it is, about Stefan, about how temporal this moment is. Cause now was just a start. He couldn't stop touching her body, wanting to rip her clothes of, he couldn't stop kissing her, like she would ran away, like it's a dream, like she would change her mind. But she didn't wanted to leave, there was no other place on earth she would like to be, she felt like she belonged to be with him, in his arms, to kiss him. She didn't knew how much she wanted him, until she felt this, now she couldn't think about anything else, anyone else better than Damon.


	5. Sired by Damon

Damon woke up in bed and smiled, she was here, he wasn't dreaming, Elena was sleeping next to him naked. It really happened, they had sex last night, and he was more than happy. He was glowing, couldn't believe in his luck, he finally got the girl. Everything seemed to good to be true.

Damon rolled in bed to be closer to her. he looked at her beautiful face sleeping peacefully. Damon caressed her soft skin, stroking her hair. Elena smiled. She murmured waking up. Their eyes met again, both smiling and he couldn't help himself leaning down to kiss her.

"-Morning..", he said with smile. Elena raised her hand and stroke his hair, "-Morning to you too..".

After some repeating activity in bedroom from last night, Damon finally manage to get from the bed and get dressed. He had to force himself from wish to stay in bed all day. When Elena walked into bathroom he forced himself not to go in after her, and he walked down the stairs.

Damon poured himself some scotch in a glass and stood by the window looking at beautiful day outside. Now everything seemed brighter, more beautiful. He couldn't stop smiling, until he heard his baby bro walking thru the doors into the living room.

"-Good morning brother", Stefan tried to ignore Damon's obvious good mood

"-Damon, we need to talk", his voice was serious and Damon knew it had to be important

"-Ok...so what's the problem this time?", his smile fade away, and Stefan walked closer

"-Where is Elena?", Stefan used lower voice, obviously not wanting her in this conversation

"-Upstairs..." Damon listened carefully and heard water running in his bathroom, "-In shower..", he tried hard not to smile, Stefan's voice didn't showed mood changed, so looks like he succeed.

"-There is something I need to tell you, and before you go mad, you need to listen me..", Damon just nodded. Seemed like it's serious. They can't have a single day without some kind troubles in this town.

"-I think,..Caroline and me thinks that Elena is sired by you." Damon just stood listening trying to understand is it the jealousy talking or this is real. "-Think about it Damon, since she become a vampire, turned by your blood, she does everything you're telling her. You told her, she has to drink from a vein, and she can't manage any different source. You told her to kill Connor and she did." Stefan made a pause studying his brother's face. Damon was thinking, chewing the information he just got.

"-I know you think and I'm saying this, because I'm jealous, but think Damon.."

"-Oh really, so you didn't come up with this idea, because you can't stand her with me. You think that if she wouldn't be sired by me, she would never brake up with you." Damon felt anger raising in him, he couldn't believe that this might be true. But deep down he felt that it might be possible and desperation hurt him deeply.

"-What's up with the fight?", both brothers turned at Elena walking down the stairs into the living room. She was full dressed, ready to go to school. She gave both brothers a look trying to understand the situation. She stopped between two brothers, who didn't said a word since they saw her.

"-Damon?", she smiled a little bit, trying not hurt his brother, "-Stefan? What's going on?"

"-Elena, you need to hear something..", Stefan began ready to tell her the truth

"-Stefan..", Damon cut him off, if it's not truth, she doesn't need to be confused

"-If you don't believe, let's check..." brothers changed looks, and now Damon has to prove that Elena is not sired. No matter how much he didn't wanted to do it, he has to know the truth.

"-Damon, what's going on here?" Elena still couldn't understand, they talked like she wasn't standing next to them. She has to know, no matter how much the truth might hurt her.

"-It's nothing Elena. Why don't you go upstairs and change your closes, think something red, you know how much I like it." Elena stood with confuse look on her face, "-Please Elena, do it for me". Damon smiled at her with his usual flirting smirk, but deep down inside, hoping that she won't listen

"-Ok, sure, but when I'll comeback, you'll have to tell me what's this about", she gave serious look for both of brothers, for not talking to her. Brothers stood still till Elena finally turned around and walked back to the second floor.

"-Dam it... ¡" Damon screamed in the air throwing his glass to the wall. He quickly walked to the table and throw everything down o the floor, "-Fuck...", he smashed another glass to the wall. Stefan saw tears running down his brother's cheeks.

"-Damon, you have to calm down...", he wanted to help his brother even if he didn't knew how

"-Calm down? Why, are you going to say that everything will be ok? Cause it won't" Damon screamed with all body shivering. He walked to Stefan and punched him hard to the face. Stefan flew down on the ground, but before he could react Damon ran out of the house. God knows where. Stefan just hoped that he won't start killing people, cause he's obviously crushed.

"-Stefan? What's going on? Where is Damon?", Elena walked down the stairs and saw Stefan caressing his face full of bruises. She walked close to him, cause she still cares about him, but she left some distance between them, now she's Damon's.

"-Elena we need to talk about something." Elena nodded with some concern that something happened to Damon, she gave Stefan serious look meaning to talk now. "But you'll have to wait till everyone will get here..", Stefan took his phone and texted to their friends, he didn't knew how they're going to help Elena, but all together might find a solution.

Elena couldn't calm down, she walked circles in the room keep asking questions, " what's going on, where is Damon, why everybody has to come over, why Stefan can't explain her".

As quickly as they could Bonnie and Caroline arrived to the boarding house. Tyler couldn't help, besides he and Caroline are not talking. Matt had to stay with Jeremy, cause he might come up with the plan to kill all of vampires he knows.

"-What do you mean I'm sired to Damon? Stefan stop this nonsense, I know you're upset, I broke your heart, and I'm very sorry. But you have to let me go.", Bonnie and Caroline were sitting in the living room watching Elena shouting on Stefan. He tried for couple minutes now to explain her the situation, but she wasn't listening.

"-Elena, calm down, just think about it, you're doing everything what he tells you to do. You wouldn't have killed Connor if he wouldn't have told you to", now Caroline was trying to talk to her

"-I killed him, because he tried to kill Jeremy and later me, he stabbed me and I was upset and angry..", Elena was on the edge of crying remembering that horrible day

"-You weren't acting yourself because you're sired.." Caroline talked in soft voice knowing that it's a lot of information to handle.

Elena walked circles in the room, she couldn't believe in what she was hearing right now. She needed to calm down. She walked to the table and poured herself a glass of scotch. She took deep breath and took big sip of gold liquid.

"-Elena, that's what we're talking about... you hate scotch. You're drinking cause it's Damon's favourite" Stefan said taking step closer. Elena turned to Caroline and she with Bonnie nodded at what Stefan said.

"-Ok, maybe he changed my mind about the drink, but he didn't made me too broke up with you Stefan, he didn't made my feeling to be magnified for him." She said in desperate voice and finished her drink with one gulp. "- I know that you Caroline don't like Damon, Bonnie probably even hates him, and you Stefan feel hurt, cause Damon is the last person you want me to be with, but it doesn't mean and I'm sired", they all three had to agree about what they think about Damon. But it doesn't change facts.

"-Elena, I know it's hard to believe, but right now you're not aware what are you feeling. Sire start with his blood turning you into the vampire, since then you become more and more dedicated to him." said Stefan. They had to find some answers, so till then, they let Elena to be in Damon's bedroom to rest and to think about it harder.

"-So, how we're going to do this? Lock her in the basement, without any blood, it's different from Klaus sire, she can't turn into the wolf to brake it.." Caroline had no idea how to help her friend

"-I will go to look into my books, maybe I'll find something useful. But guys you I don't have my powers yet, I'm not sure how I can be helpful" Bonnie said with some desperate, she wanted to help so badly

"-I wish my father would be alive, he would knew what to do. He told Tyler how to brake that sire bond." Caroline said to Stefan. They let Bonnie to leave, and now they two have to find another solution.

Time was passing very slowly. Bonnie decided to talk with professor Shane, so Caroline decided to read Bonnie' book by herself, if she would understand anything, just couldn't sit and do nothing. Stefan was reading some books from library hoping to find something. Those old books has to have something useful.

Stefan stopped reading one of books when he heard someone walking thru the doors. it was Damon. "-Where is she?" he asked in low voice, hurt was well readable on his face

"-Damon. We're trying to find how to help her, if you know anything please tell us", Stefan was afraid that he wouldn't like to brake his sire. Damon would do anything to be with Elena and Stefan wasn't sure, if his methods are always clear.

"-I just need to talk to her, where is she?", Damon didn't turned to his brother, he talked staring in front of him. Even if Stefan is not guilty, he still hated Stefan.

"-In your room", Stefan wasn't sure if it's good idea for them to talk, who knows what Damon might say to her, maybe he might tell her to lie, to tell that she's not sired anymore, but still be good puppy for her master. When Damon walked upstairs, Stefan took couple stairs too, so he could hear their conversation.

Damon walked into his room and find Elena sitting his bed, seemed very upset, "-Hi..", he told in soft voice afraid that this sire might be true, he didn't knew what to say or what to do

"-Damon... where were you?" she run to him and hugged him tight. He huge her back enjoying her closeness, afraid that this closeness between them might not for long, when she'll understand that she doesn't want to be with him, that she still want to be with Stefan and their last night will never happen again. "-Damon, tell me that it's not true, that it's some kind misunderstood..", Damon broke their hug and caressed her face, looking into her eyes, full of tears.

"-I don't know Elena... it might be true", he stroke her hair, wanting to calm her down. "-Why did you change your cloth? Why did you put this red blouse if you're not sired?", he looked at different closes and it made it worse, pain crossed his face again.

"-I don't know, I just wanted to make you happy..", Elena seemed lost and Damon closed his eyes, trying not to start crying, he walked to his bed and set down. "-Because we're together now. Because I wanted to show you that I want to be with you.." she said turning to him and walking closer

"-Because you're sired Elena... as much I wish it won't be true, but you're doing what I'm telling you to, not because you want to..", he said not looking into her eyes, it's too much painful

"-Damon, I'm capable to do my own decision. You didn't told me to fell for you, you didn't told me to broke up with Stefan.." she walked and set on bed next to him

"-Elena, you wouldn't have killed Connor if I wouldn't have told you to.." now he raised his eyes at her and it was full of pain, anger and sadness "-You never wanted to kill another human being, and you would never had, if not me...", seemed like guilt is eating him, he made Elena to be vampire as himself. Wanting for blood, giving herself into her new nature.

"-Damon, I killed him, cause he wanted to kill Jeremy and me, and all of vampires. Of course I feel guilty for what I did, but now I'm vampire, my needs for blood and everything what I felt was magnified.", she tried to explain herself to someone who told her those things

"-You know what I told you, about your new nature...even blood. I told you that you need to drink from a vein, and now you can't keep any other source", he hated that he was right, he hated to admit it, but it was true.

"-Blood? You think that if not you, I could keep other blood?", she was shocked, she thought that she was cursed, that her doppelganger side wasn't allowing her to drink animal blood or from a blood bag.

"-Yeah... now you can start your bunny diet, as Stefan", she saw how all this was tearing him apart. Just thinking that she's not like Damon, she might be just like Stefan, as she was suppose to be.

"-It can't be right, I really tried on animal blood, I didn't wanted to drink just from a vein"

"-Because it wasn't your call, you're sired to me, I told you, and you're doing." He tried hard as he could to control himself, he wanted to scream, to rip someone's head of. "-Let's check then.." , he quickly stood up and before she even noticed Damon ran to the basement to grab blood bag to show Elena that she can drink it. No matter how much he didn't wanted to believe in that siring, he can't deny what's in front of him. Damon ignored Stefan, he met in his way, he didn't had time or wish to explain this to him. It didn't took long till Damon came back with blood bag in his hand. Elena was still sitting on his bed with lot of thought in her minds. She watched how Damon ripped blood bag and poured it in two glasses, he had in his personal mini bar.

"-Take it Elena and drink it, it won't be nasty, you won't puke. You can drink from a blood bag, I'm saying in, believe me and show me that you're sired", he said in bossy tone giving her one of glasses.

"-Damon, why are you doing it, I'm not sired, I can't drink from blood bag", her eyes filled with tears

"-You have to believe that you can, you have to believe that I'm saying the truth, I wish just what's best for you...now drink it with me", Damon took his glass and sipped enjoying the taste. After drinking he nodded to her encouraging. Elena stared at blood in her glass. It smelled good, she almost could feel the taste. Elena repeated his words in her head, she has to believe that she can, Damon is saying that she can

"-What about your blood? I drank from a vein, yours. If I'm sired to you that it had to work", she was still unsure, she was afraid of being sired. It's hard to chew that information

"-I don't know...I said it might work or not. Just drink Elena, you probably haven't fed in awhile". Damon nodded at her with soft smile and she raised glass to her lips. At least one good thing probably is, that now she won't have to feel guilty drinking from human, now she can drink from blood bags as others.

Elena start drinking, she begun to believe that she can drink it, keep it down, it won't feel disgusting. She will like it,... and she did. It felt amazing. She loved blood, it made her to feel stronger, more like herself. it was different from warm blood. It was cold and thick, but it was blood and it was enough.

She emptied her glass very quickly, for something that tasty it wasn't enough. She opened her red eyes and it become normal again, her skin turned back to light pink. Elena looked around looking for Damon, and saw him leaving the room, "-Damon..", she left her glass and ran after him, when she reached him, she touched his arm to turn round

"-It's over Elena... you're sired to me. I think I should keep distance till they'll find how to fix this", he was on the edge of crying, his face was full of pain. He didn't knew how to handle this situation. He thought he got the girl, he thought she loved him...

"-Damon,.. stop", he was ready to leave again, when she grabbed his arm and force to turn around again. "-What about Denver? I wasn't even vampire then.." she hoped to see his pain to fade away, but it just made him smile for a short second remembering that night

"-Yeah...we had Denver. But you still chose Stefan, no matter what happened between us, you always chose Stefan. Because you love him, and you'll always will", he hated himself for admitting, but it was true.

"-Damon..", he wanted to leave again, it was just too much, but she called his name and he stopped. He looked deeply in her eyes and before he could even blink she pulled him into a kiss. Her lips passionately pressed against his. But he couldn't do this anymore, anymore pain, he let himself to enjoy it just for a couple seconds, like saying goodbye and broke the kiss

"-I can't took advantage of you, I already took too much..", he slowly took her hands away from his neck and walked away. Afraid that he might stop, he used his vampire speed and ran out of the house.

"-Damon...", she cried out desperately, but he was already gone, tears start rolling down her cheeks. He left, he said he will never leave her, but he couldn't handle this pain and now she didn't knew how to handle it too. She still stood in the same spot trying to wipe her tears with shaking hands. Stefan quickly ran upstairs to her, he heard most of the conversation, now they know for sure, that she's sired

"-Elena... everything will be ok, we'll find away how to help you..", Stefan stood by her side, wanting to caress her shoulders and calm her down, but she shook hands, showing that doesn't want to be touched

"-There's nothing wrong with me...yes I'm sired, looks like I can drink blood from a bag, but my feelings for Damon is not fake, he didn't wanted to sire me, he didn't done nothing wrong, and we won't get back together Stefan..", she said with anger and walked away, she came back into Damon's room and shot the doors with her vampire strength.


End file.
